Wizard with Hannah
by RadioRebel106
Summary: Justin: 15, Alex: 13 Max: 12. The Russo's go to Hogwarts. Justin is friends with the twins, Alex is part of the Golden trio and Max is friends with Ginny. The Russo's parents get divorced and Theresa gets married to Robby Stewart. Alex is Selena Gomez and she and Hannah hate each other


WOFP, HP, HM

Justin: 15, Alex: 13 Max: 12. The Russo's go to Hogwarts. Justin is friends with the twins, Alex is part of the Golden trio and Max is friends with Ginny. The Russo's parents get divorced and Theresa gets married to Robby Stewart. Alex is Selena Gomez and she and Hannah hate each other.

_2 weeks after Theresa and Robby get married, at the Russo's old house._

Theresa's POV

"MOM"

Theresa shot her head up and ran to the bottom of the stairs "what Alex"

"I HATE HER" came a yell from behind and Theresa spun around and screamed when she saw her daughter standing behind their hand on her hips in her pajamas.

"Alex you have to get used to her, Harper likes he" she said walking over to the fridge fallowed by Alex who sat on a chair and rolled her eyes.

"Mom Harper likes everyone"

"Come on Alex, Harper, Lily, and Miley all like each other why can't you" replied Theresa getting another eye roll from Alex.

(A/N: room arrangements. Harper/Lily, Alex/Miley, Max/Jackson, and Justin/Oliver)

"Lily is not the problem, she's cool, Miley is the problem, she's a total-" Alex cut of as her mom spun around and glared at her.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo I don't want to hear another word of this" Alex opened her mouth but Theresa cut her off "no I don't want it, she's your sister get over it"

Alex glared at her and stomped up stairs passing Jackson "Hey A" he said laughing at his joke getting a punch from Alex causing him to yelp.

_In Alex Room_

_Alex POV_

Alex stomped into her room to see Miley sitting on her bed texting, Alex grabbed her laptop and sat on her bed right before her cellphone rang causing both girls to jump and Miley glare at her as Alex ran across the room to her phone and answered it 'hello" she said

She screamed and jumped and throwing her phone landing on Mileys bed as a yell came from the other end.

Miley picked up the phone and threw it at her just as another yells came through "ALEX CAN YOU HEAR ME, ITS RON"

"Ron stop yelling" Alex said into the mouthpiece.

"Oh, okay, so what up"

"Well-"

"Okay so all our summer is really boring and school starts in a week so we are all coming to see you. Yaaaaa"

"Awesome sounds great' replied Alex excitedly.

"Sweet see yaa" replied Ron before the line went dead.

Alex put her phone on her make up table and started jumping up and down scramming.

"BE QUIT" yelled Miley glaring at her.

Alex stopped jumping and screaming and turned to glare at her "Oh MY GOD WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE MINUIT, I MEEN SEIOUSLY, AND FOR ONE DAY I WOULD LIKE TO NOT HAVE TO HEAR YOUR ANNOYING VOICE" screamed Alex.

Miley jumped up from her bed "SHUT UP YOU RETARD, I HAT YOU SO MUCH"

Alex pulled her wand out and Miley eyes widened in surprise "say that again I dare you" she hissed as they heard thundering on the stairs.

Alex threw her wand into her closet right before someone from behind her hit her in the back of the head with something causing her to fly forward in surprise and hit the glass mirror shattering it.

Alex sat up from the flood in the pile of shattered glass, and felt many pieces of glass all over her and let out a scream as the family ran in and curled into a ball.

Miley's POV

Oh my god I can't believe I just hit her it thought as the family ran in to see Alex curled into a ball on a pile of glass and me standing a few feet away holding a book.

My dad looked at me in shock and disappointment.

"Okay everyone out" said Theresa as my entire sibling left leaving me, my dad, Alex, and Theresa.

The adults whispered for a second and Theresa went to Alex and picked her up and took her out, probably to the bathroom.

I looked at my dad who was standing in the same spot shaking his head "Ok before anything happens I just want to say, I didn't mean to it just… just…"

Dad put his hand up "Miley I am very disappointed with, fighting with your sister" I opened my mouth but he stopped me again "I know what your goanna say, but that doesn't mean yell at her and hit her with a book"

I looked down and muttered im sorry.

"Why are saying it to me you should be saying it to the girl getting glass pulled out of her" he said making me wince "your grounded" he said leaving me alone in the room.

I sat on my bed and could faintly hear Alex and her mom across the hall in the bathroom.

**Ok so how was it R and R. tell me how it was. every camment is welcom**


End file.
